A Third Salvatore?
by KaelynMarieSalvatore
Summary: Being the younger sister of Damon and Stefan is hard enough. Now having to play human..again, will Isa be able to for the sake of her new found love or will her ex-boyfriend ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious! Edward you have no idea what you are talking about. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and if you can't see that then I'm glad that you are leaving. I don't want to be with some control freak that doesn't think about anyone other than himself. It's a good thing I didn't like you that much anyway. I was only sticking around so I could be with my best friend, but there's always some one else that can feel that spot. Bye Edward, I hope you and your family have a nice existence". I said with a smirk. I turned around and walked back to my house leaving Edward in the woods speechless. It felt good to finally be free of that nut job. He never let me anything let alone brush my teeth without him hovering over me. I wanted to tell them all so bad that I was a vampire, but I knew that they wouldn't have accepted me because I was a different type of vampire. Oh where are my manners.

My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore. I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was born April 16, 1848 and I have two older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon was changed at the age 19, Stefan 17, and me 16. We were changed by Katherine Pierce a three hundred and something year old vampire (now she's like five hundred and something). My brothers fell in love with her when she came to live with us when I was 14. She had kissed and slept with both of them before she told them what she was. By then she had used compulsion to make them love her and drink her blood. Well that didn't turn out to well when one day Stefan was secretly given vervain by father (a vampire hunter). And since Stefan didn't know about the vervain he let Katherine drink from him. When my father barged in on the scene he told my brother to run and shot Katherine with wooden bullets to make her weak. After my brother told Damon they went to save Katherine, but when getting her my father shot both of them ending their human life forever. All I know after that is that Stefan went back to talk to my father, but ended up killing him completing the change. He took his maid and forced Damon to drink from her completing Damon's change. I don't know if that's what all went down because I was already gone, but that's what Damon told me.

I know what you're thinking. How'd I end up in all of this? Katherine came to my room and dragged me to the woods on my 16th birthday. She took me from my home and told me one thing before she ended my life.

"_You have no idea how much I just want to sink my teeth into your pretty little neck and drink you dry. But I thought, me being so 'kind', was to change and let you live a pitiful life with your broken hearted brothers. I don't even love Damon. He was just a distraction. Stefan, Stefan is my love and one day I'll get him too, but for now I want to watch your sorry life fall limp to the ground. Oh and I won't be here when you wake up". She told me forcing her bloody wrist in my mouth._

So on April 16, 1864, I became a vampire and one of the most feared also. Every where I went destruction followed. I was fearless and would kill any one in the way of finding my brothers. When I finally did find them 50 years later they were on the outskirts of Florida.

"_Isabella? Is that you?" Damon asked squinting his eyes. "Damon!" I squealed. I bolted at him and he caught me just in time. He spun me around holding on tight. "I thought I lost you". I whispered in his ear. "Never". He said back. He let me down, but never let go of my hands. "Where have you been?" He asked me. _

"_All over the country looking for you and Stef. Where is he?" I looked around curiously. _

"_Oh, Stefan is out hunting bunnies. We have a veggie brother now because he couldn't handle the human blood". He told me. He kept looking me up down making sure it was really me. I put my hand up to his cheek. I felt tears rolling down my eyes and Damon wiped them away with his thumb. _

"_I can't believe I finally found you". I said wrapping my arms around him again. I rested my head on his chest never wanting to let go of my brother again._

"_I will never leave you again unless you order me away". He told me softly. _

So we kept our promise to each other and the three of us stuck with each other traveling the world and never looked back. Recently I changed my diet to just taking blood and then compelling my prey to forget about what happened instead of killing them. Damon has been doing the same as me and Stefan has never come back to human blood. 1 and half years ago (2009) we had decided to move back to our boarding house in Mystic Falls Virginia. When we got there two moths had gone by and Stefan fell in love with this girl named Elena and Damon was smitten with her. And the worst part is that she's Katherine's doppelganger. It's not like we have to worry about her though Damon and I killed her when we came upon her in Nevada. It was fun to pull her heart out of her chest. Serves that bitch right. Anyway, Stefan and I fought about him being with the doppelganger, so I packed my stuff, gave Damon a hug and a kiss on the cheek, flipped Stefan off and left to Forks Washington where some of our relatives were.

Now one and half years latter I'm leaving my clueless relative Charlie and going back to Virginia because I miss Damon. A lot. So now that you know my life story in a nutshell I'm going to go board a plane.

"Because Damon, I just don't think that I'm ready to see Stefan yet". I said into the speaker. "Well what about me? Do you miss me at all?" He asked me.

"Of course I miss you Damon! How could I not. It's just I don't know yet. Maybe I'll come back in a little while". I told him trying to hold in my laughs.

"Please come soon. I need to see you". He pleaded.

"Bye Damon. I love you". I said. "Ughhhh, bye Isabella. I love you too." I hung up the phone and laughed so hard my whole body shook. I picked up my suitcase and duffel bag and ran the two minutes to the boarding house from my hiding spot. I quietly put my luggage down so they wouldn't hear me and knocked on the door. I heard something being set down and Damon's voice.

"I told you she's not coming back because of you"! He yelled.

"Bullshit let me call her". I heard Stefan say. Right when I was about to knock again the door opened and some boy was just looking at me.

"Um can I help you"? He asked.

"Uh, yes you can. I live here". I told him.

"No I don't think you do. The Salvatore's live here". He told me looking me up and down.

"DAMON TYLER SALVATORE". I yelled.

"Jeremy who is-". Damon stopped mid sentence and pushed passed the boy and wrapped me in a hug. "Damon what's your girl friend doing here. We have business we need to do". I let go of Damon and walked up the boy and got in his face.

"Look kid. I don't know who you think you are, but you better watch your mouth and not speak to my brother like that. Do you understand"? I said poking him in the chest hopefully leaving a bruise. Hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Come down. That's Elena's little brother Jeremy". Damon whispered in my ear.

"Well?" I said putting my hands on my hips and looking at Jeremy.

"Sorry, usually the girls that come to the door looking for Damon our his late night snacks. I'm sorry for that". He said. He did look sorry, but I know something he can do.

"Ok, your forgiven only if you grab my bags and help me take them upstairs". I said grabbing my duffel and throwing it at him.

"Ok sure". He grabbed my suitcase and I took Damon's hand and went into the house.

"I can't believe your back. I've missed you so much. And what was with the phone call, I was depressed after I was done talking to you". He said wrapping me up in another one of his big hugs.

"Because I like to mess with you". I untangled myself and went upstairs with Jeremy.

"Which one is your room"? He asked me.

"The one at the far end of the hall next to Damon's". I told him.

"But that one is locked". He said looking at me.

"Well I guess that's what a key is for isn't it". I told him dangling my key in front of his face.

"Oh. I was wondered what was behind that door and when I asked Damon he threw me in a wall saying it was none of my business". He told me. I walked past him shook my head.

"Damon is very protective of me and my space. And since I didn't leave on a good note I think he was furious when ever I was mentioned". I told him. I opened my door and found the paradise I was missing in that crappy town Forks. My four poster bed was in the far left corner my zebra print comforter looked just like I left it. My window seat had the same black and white pillows and the things on my dresser looked the same. Except the picture of Damon and I in front of the Eiffel Tower was gone. Hm Damon did come in here.

"Um you can just sit those down anywhere. Thank you for helping me". I said on the verge of tears. Jeremy obviously saw my eyes watering and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh. Why are you so upset"? He asked me stroking my hair. I pulled away from him and turned around so he couldn't see me.

"Why do you even care you don't know me"? I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "You're right. I don't know you, but I don't like seeing girls cry, even if they are vampires". He said turning me around slowly. I looked at him. I mean that I really looked at him for the first time. His Hazel eyes were deep with emotion. He had that boyish look even though he acted a lot older for his age. He had wavy brown hair and a muscular body. He was wearing a black tight shirt and you could see his muscles underneath and some blue jeans. He looked good. Oh snap out of it. I looked up at his eyes through my eye lashes. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped my tears away.

"Will you tell me"? He whispered. I untangled myself from and heard him sigh. I walked over to the door and locked it and turned around to face him.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think. I just want to feel like we have privacy". I told him walking over to where he was standing and grabbed his hands.

"So what do you want to know"? I asked leading him over to the window seat. I sat down and crossed my legs looking out the window. Jeremy was on the other side of the seat in the same position as me. "Well, I know I have no right to ask, but who turned you"? He asked me.

"Well I was born in 1848…." And that's how it went. He asked the questions and I told him. He knew almost everything about me.

"So why did you have that break down early". I was now sitting in between his legs with my back against his chest because I had just got done crying.

"I didn't approve of Stefan dating Elena. That's why I left. I didn't want to see my brother get his heart broken again and I didn't want to watch him date a Katherine look a like knowing that could be the only reason he was dating her. I didn't want to see Elena get hurt either. But now I know that it has nothing to do about Katherine. Stefan truly does love her. So when I was standing here today and realized that Damon had been in my room, I realized that I wasted 1 and half years of being away from my family for something so stupid". He was tracing circles on my shoulder and it made me close my eyes. When he stopped I opened my eyes and looked at him. But he was looking out the windows at two girls that were walking in.

"Who are they"? I asked.

"Oh that's Bonnie Bennett the witch and Caroline Forbes the vampire. They're Elena's best friends". He said starting to retrace the circles again. I relaxed back into Jeremy's warmth and shut my eyes once again.

"So tell me about yourself. I think it's only fair". He laughed and it was a deep laughter that shook my body too.

"Well, I'm 16 too, but I don't have as many years on me as you do. I'm a sophomore at Mystic Falls High school. Um my parents died two years ago in a car accident my ex girl friend died last year by your brother protecting Elena and Caroline, but I didn't know that at the time. After Vicki died I started doing drugs and skipping school and all that crap an emo does. And then six months ago Elena helped me get clean and I haven't touched a joint or cigarette since. And when I found out that my Aunt was dating a vampire hunter that's best friends with Damon I found out about the dirty little secret every one was hiding from me. And then a couple hours ago I met this awesome, beautiful, and crazy chick". He finished by resting his head on top of mine looking out the window.

"And who may I ask is this awesome, beautiful, and crazy chick?" I asked playfully.

"Well, she basically just gave me her whole life story in two hours which let me tell you, Long story. And I actually wanted to ask her if she would go to the Grill later tonight with my friends and myself". He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Um who all will be there"? I asked tracing circles on his thigh. I don't know what I felt for Jeremy, but I wanted to find out if he felt the same way because I don't mind that I just met him and we are acting like we've known each other for years.

"Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, myself and hopefully you". He said. I got up and looked down at Jeremy. He looked confused, but I would be too. I grabbed his hands and pulled him.

"I would love to go. I'd like to spend more time with my new friend". I said. We smiled and I'm pretty sure he kept smiling when we hugged because I know I was. He smelled like cedar and chocolate. Odd mix but delicious. I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek and said,

"You can stay in here and help me unpack or whatever. I don't mind". I walked over to my suitcase and rolled it over to my dresser and started to put my jeans and shorts away.

"You don't have any hangers in you closet. Do you want me to go and get you some"? He asked from my closet door.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Actually I think I might come with you, I'm thirsty". I said taking his hand. He looked down at our intertwined hands and looked up at me. I dropped his hand quick.

"Sorry, I'm really care free". I said ducking my head to hide my blush.

"I don't mind I just thought it was a little weird". He said taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Come on let's go, so we don't run out of time before we have to leave to go to the Grill". HE said unlocking my door to reveal a very pissed Damon that looked like he was about to knock.

"What the hell have y'all been doing that's kept you up here for three hours"? He asked looking down at our hands. I dropped his hand and went over to Damon.

"Hey chill. It's nothing that you're thinking. No bite marks, we didn't have sex, or kiss, or anything like that. I told him my story". I stood on my tip toes to try and get Damon to look at me instead of glaring at Jeremy.

"I thought you didn't like Jeremy"? Damon said looking in my eyes.

"Well he apologized and said he wanted to be friends. So then I told him story and no we were going downstairs to get a drink". I said.

"Ugh women. Well come on, we're leaving to go to the Grill now. Jeremy who are you riding with"? He asked looking at Jeremy.

"Um, you I guess or did Stefan and Elena already leave"? He asked.

"Yeah they did so you're stuck with me because I'm pretty sure Isabella is going to take her bike". He said looking down at me.

"You kept it"? I asked.

"Of course I did. I even rode it a few times". He said. I threw myself at him and locked my arms around his neck squeezing him tight and then letting go.

"So I'll see you to later at the Grill. I need to get to my baby. Bye Jer". I said giving him a quick hug.

I ran into the garage and grabbed my leather jacket of the hook and my helmet that was next to it. I missed my bike almost as much as I missed Damon which is saying a lot. I threw my leg over my bike and turned the key feeling the hum go through my body. Oh I missed this so much. I released the clutch and shot out of the garage.

About 30 minutes later I decided I needed to go to the Grill before Damon got worried, so I drove at 70 MPH towards the town square. When I saw the Grill I slowed down and parked my bike up in one of the front parking spots. I heard people whispering about me. I mean it's not every day a girl wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, a black tight tank top, and a leather jacket on a Ninja Crotch Rocket. I took my helmet off and shook out my waist length brown hair. It was wavy today and I think it looks cute. I grabbed my key and put it in my pocket and walked into the Grill carrying my helmet. I stopped looking around for my brother.

"Looking for someone"? A voice said behind me. I slowly turned around to face a person I never thought I would see again.

"Edward what are you doing here"? I asked.

"Well you could say I was following you, but I just got into town when Alice had a vision of were you were. I came to apologize and get my human back because I love you Bella. I love you a lot. Bella will you please". He stopped short looking at something behind me.

"What"? I turned around and Damon and Stefan were coming over to me flanking each side of me.

"Is there a problem here"? Damon spat out.

"Excuse me who do you think you are. I'm having a conversation with my girlfriend". Edward shot back. I pushed my helmet into his stomach with vampire strength.

"I'm your ex girlfriend and you damn well know that. I broke up with you two days ago in Forks. Leave. Me. Alone". I said.

"But Bella". I interrupted him.

"It's Isabella". I snapped.

"Ok, Isabella I thought you loved me. What happened to the good times we had together"? He pleaded. "I told you why I broke up with you. I don't like or love you. I only stayed with so I could hang out with Alice , but like I said before she can be replaced and already has. Also I don't like the experimental type of vampires much. They think they are so high and mighty", I showed my fangs, "But I guess you need a reminder of the real vampires don't you. Get out of my town, out of my life, and leave my brothers alone". I said. "Now go back to your pitiful life so I can enjoy mine". I turned around and pushed on my brother's chests.

"Let's go. I want a hamburger and chocolate shake". We walked to where the group was. I walked over to Jeremy and sat down next to him in the booth. On his other side was Caroline I think.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's younger sister. It's nice to meet you". The dark haired girl across from me introduced herself as Bonnie, and the girl next to Jeremy the blonde one introduced herself as Caroline like I thought. Elena was watching Stefan and Damon play a game of pool.

"Hey Isabella, Matt is part of our group too. He's the bartender over there and Tyler will be joining us later. And I'm going to say sorry now. He's a bit of a flirt". Bonnie explained.

"And if you so much as flirt with Matt I'll kill you. He's my boy friend". Caroline said.

"Child I have a 146 years on you. And why would I want to flirt with him. I have no interest in blond boys". I said getting up and going over to Damon.

"So how do you not break the pool stick playing this awful game"? I asked as Damon hit the 7 ball into the pocket.

"Patience, and knowing your own strength sister". He said putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad your back Isabella. Ever since you left I felt like such a terrible brother". Stefan said.

"Well, after talking to myself I realized that I over reacted. You have your own reasons so I should just accept that". I said shrugging off Damon's arm and walking into Stefan's arms. As I let go I kissed his cheek and walked over to Elena.

"Welcome to the Family Elena". I gave her a short hug and left to go to the bar. I needed whiskey. I sat down on one of the stools and Matt came over to me.

"What can I get you Miss"? He asked.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself first. I'm Isabella Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's younger sister. And I would like a whiskey please". I said.

"I.D"? He said.

"Your really going to ask me that. I thought you knew the Salvatore family better than that". I said.

"So that makes you a vamp too? Cool, one whiskey coming up". He said.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for whiskey". Jeremy said sitting next to me.

"Well what did you peg me for"? I asked throwing back my glass. Mmhm the warmness of the whiskey coated my throat.

"Well I was thinking of something more a long the lines of wine. You just seemed like a classy girl. The usual Matt". He said. I started laughing so hard.

"Wine". Saying it made me laugh even harder.

"Oh Jer you obviously haven't met Damon have you. He's the one that got me hooked on whiskey". I said in between laughing.

"Oh, ok whatever. Can I see your phone"? He asked me. I pulled my iPone out of my pocket and handed it over to him.

"Let me see yours". I said. He handed me his EVO and I programmed my number into his phone. I stood up and walked next to him to take a picture.

"Smile". I said and took the picture of us two together. I sent it to my phone and gave it back to him. I got mine back and put the photo of us as my screen saver replacing the photo of me and Alice.

"I have a question for you Isabella". Jeremy said.

"Ok what's your question"?

"Can you give me a ride home on your bike"? He asked. His face started to get a little red.

"Aww are you blushing. You're cute Jer. Of course you can ride with me. Just tell me when you want to go". I told him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the pool table to watch me kick Damon's ass.

"So Damon you game or what"? I asked.

"You are so on short stack". I punched him in the gut and grabbed his stick.

"For that you can rack smart ass". I waited for him to finish racking before I broke. I hit in a solid so of course I was solids. 15 minutes passed and Damon was sitting down in the chair holding his face in his hands.

"I think he's taking this hard". I whispered in Jeremy's ear. Damon glanced up at us and glared.

"You only won because I was distracted". He whined.

"Sure Damon you keep thinking that. You just can't admit that you little sister beat you". I said sticking out my tongue.

"Come here". He said. I walked over to him and he grabbed me down onto his lap. I giggled.

"I'm going to tickle you till you die of laughter". He said.

"You wouldn't". I said glaring at him.

"Oh I would". And that's when I couldn't stop laughing for what felt like forever.

"Damon", (laugh),

"Please", (laugh),

"Stop"! I squealed. Finally his fingers stopped and I got up from his lap.

"You are such a jerk". I said smiling.

"Aw but you love me anyway". He stood up and wrapped me into a hug. I used vampire speed and grabbed his boxers and pulled giving the best wedgie ever. I quickly pulled away from him and he looked at me and then his face scrunched up.

"Excuse me". He said and ran at human pace to the bathroom.

"Uh Jeremy I think we should leave now before he makes a scene". I said.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go". He grabbed his jacket while I grabbed my helmet and jacket.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow at school". I said.

"Bye". They said in unison. We walked out of the Grill together and started laughing. That was awesome Isabella". He said.

"Thank you. I thought I did a good job". I laughed a little more before I handed him my helmet.

"Won't you need it"? He asked.

"Jer, I'm unbreakable you're not. Just where it until we get you your own ok". I told him.

"My own? So you want me to ride the back of your motorcycle more often". He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I"? I asked. I threw my leg over my bike and waited for him to get on. When he put his hands on my waist I felt tingly all over. Oh get over yourself Isabella; he doesn't like you that way.

"Ready"? I turned the key and heard his yes over the roar of the engine. I slowly walked my bike backwards and then I it the gas. As we sat a red light I asked him where he lived. 5 minutes later we were sitting in front of a two story Victorian house. He took off my helmet and sat it on the seat. I followed him up to the porch. He unlocked the door and stepped into his house and turned around to face me.

"Do you want to come in"? He asked.

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time, but before I go will you give me a hug"? I asked. He came back outside and we held onto each other. I lifted my head up and saw that we were staring at each other. "Um, well I guess I'll see you later". I said.

"Wait". Jeremy said. He leaned into me and put his soft delicate lips on top of mine. I pressed harder against him and kissed him back. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. But it was wrong. I pulled back and let go of him.

"Is that what friends do in this town"? I asked him trying to lighten the mood.

"Isabella, I think I like you a little bit too much to be just friends, but if you don't feel the same then I'll leave you alone". He hung his head to hide his face from me. I lifted his head up to make him look me in the eyes.

"I feel the same". I told him and brought his lips to mine once more. It was just a peck, but I didn't want to get carried away.

"So Jer, tomorrow night will you go to the Grill with me on a date"? I asked him.

"Yeah". He said spinning me around. We both laughed.

"Good night Jer. Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow"? I asked.

"That'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night". I watched him shut the door and I walked back to my bike and headed home thinking that I had finally found the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**To see Isabella's outfits go to my profile. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also check out my other stories. I'm sure you'll enjoy them. ~Kaelyn 3 **

"When did you have time to get me a helmet"? Jeremy asked me.

"Let's just say that vampires don't need as much sleep as humans". I smirked. His laugh was rich like honey and I could never get tired it. It made me warm and fuzzy inside like never before. Ughhh I was falling for a human. I know I just know this isn't going to be a happy ending. I mean I'm a vampire and he's a human that comes from a line of vampire hunters. I mean he told me last night that his dad and uncle carried that legacy on by joining the Council, and when his father died Jeremy was meant to be a hunter also. But in his situation with his sister, friends, and now me he chose not to.

"I think we are going to be late for school if you keep staring off into distance like that". He said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Not with my driving we won't". We laughed together and put our helmets on. As we were driving I realized that maybe I should take things slower with Jeremy and not lead him on to fast. I mean this is only my second day back in Mystic Falls. I don't want him to think I'm that kind of girl. As I pulled into the school parking lot heads turned when my loud engine slipped through every ones ears. I pulled in next to Damon's red Ferrari and killed the motor. When I got off my bike I took my helmet off and shook out my hair and put my key in the pocket of my leather jacket.

"Well here goes nothing". Jeremy said putting his arm around my shoulder and led me to the front office. As I passed I heard guys whispers;

"_Look at that sexiness. How did Gilbert land her that fast"? _

And then there were the girls all with the same envying minds.

"_What a slut. She's already dating someone on the first day here"._

"Jeremy, were just friends that have blossoming feelings toward each other right"? I asked looking up at him.

"Ya, why do you ask"?

"Because I didn't want you to tell anyone we were dating when we weren't. That's all". I said sliding out of his arm and going up to the front desk.

"How may I help you darling"? The secretary asked.

"Yes hi, my name Isabella Salvatore. I'm new here and was coming to get my schedule". I told her.

"Oh, and one more thing". I said putting my compulsion on.

"If I don't have classes with Jeremy Gilbert then I think you need to re create my schedule. Am I clear"? I said feeling the compulsion working.

"Yes, I'll check that for you". Two minutes passed and she gave me a new schedule and a map.

"You have every class with Jeremy. Is that fine"? She asked me.

"Ahh, that's just perfect thank you". I said turning the compulsion off.

"Have a good day sweetheart". She said saying in her normalness. I turned around facing a very impatient Jeremy.

"What took so long"? He asked taking my schedule.

"I made her change a few things". I told him with a smirk. As we walked the halls to find my locker I heard whistles from guys that I was passing. I got shoved in the side and looked at the person that just pissed me off.

"Who the hell do you think you are"? I snarled pushing him against a locker. My hand was against his chest holding him still.

"Chill chick. I just wanted to introduce myself". He said.

"Well if I wanted to be shoved I would go and join lacrosse. Also I didn't ask for your name, so fuck off". I said pushing him once more and walking on.

"Whoa, I haven't seen any one do that Tyler in a long time". Caroline said coming up from behind me. "Yeah well". I said coming face to metal with my locker.

"My I have my schedule back". I asked a shocked Jeremy.

"We have all the same classes. How's that possible"? He asked giving it back.

"Well you can either believe in faith or it's like what I said early. I made her change a few things". I said winking at him and then following the numbers in my paper I opened my locker. I threw my helmet at the bottom of my locker and put in the rest of my stuff. I hung up my leather jacket on one of the hooks and grabbed my pencil bag and a spiral slamming my locker.

"Let's go and enjoy the 9th time of high school everyone". I said sarcastically. Caroline and Jeremy joined me in laughing as we headed off to our first period English.

~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~B&J~

Jeremy and I split ways as I walked up to the 3rd period History Teacher.

"Introduce yourself please and a few things about you". He said looking at me. I turned to face the class.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Salvatore. I enjoy riding my motorcycle and reading in the woods or writing in my journal at my mothers grave. You all probably know my older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I just came back to town from Forks Washington and I'm already having a great time here". I said turning around to face the teacher.

"There's a seat next to Matt and after class I would like to speak with you". He said muttering the word 'vampire' under his breath. So this is the famous Alaric Saltzman, Damon told me about, I thought as I sat down next to Matt.

"Hey", I said turning to face Matt, "Do You have any idea what he's going to talk to me about"?

"Probably tell you to stay away from the students. Like vampire wise. "He whispered to me.

"Ohhh". I whispered. I wrote out a note;

'do u think he'll tell me to stay away from Jer, u know since he's married to jenna'?

I slid it across the table to him. He glanced up at Alaric who was scribbling on the board talking about the civil war and then read the note. He looked up at me and shook his head no. I mouthed the word why and he wrote a response. I listened to Alaric give his speech. He has that voice that just draws you in and you hang onto every word he says. I looked around and all the kids were looking at him in awe. So this was the favorite class for every one. I felt paper touch my hand and looked at what Matt wrote to me.

'even though he's catious around vamps doesn't mean he wont like u. him and damon r like best friends and besides Alaric isn't in the hunting business anymore. Also u hav very pretty hand writing ;)' He wrote. I smiled and wrote back.

'alright thx. And if it's a distraction I can change it :)' I slid it over to him.

Right when I was starting to listen again Alaric called on me.

"Can you repeat the question"? I asked.

"What was the reason the South and the North started fighting that began the Civil War"? He asked sitting on the edge of his desk, folding his hands in his lap, and looked at me waiting.

"Well the South States wanted Slavery, but the North didn't approve of Slavery and wouldn't want the states that were to come to be aloud to have slavery. In turn that would make more Slave states instead of Free states. Also there was some things going on about money and shipping ports that just added in to the cause". I took a breath and continued, "So the South States including Virginia and 10 other states seceded from the Union, becoming the Confederate States and War broke out". I said mentally adding that my brother fought in the war. Alaric stared for a few more seconds and finished his lecture. When the bell rang for class to go I waited for everyone to file out before I got up and went over to Alaric.

"So, you're Damon and Stefan's little sister". He said saying it as a statement.

"And fairly sure not by adoption. So that makes you a vampire". He again stated.

"I really don't want you dating Jeremy, but that's not going to stop you. It didn't stop Elena from dating your brother. Damon and I have a complicated relationship and ever since Jenna found out about everything, Damon still hasn't forgiven me for telling her all the secrets. I want you to know Jeremy is like a son to me. If anything happens to him I will personally drive a stake through your heart. Understand"?

"Alaric, if something happened to Jeremy I would kill myself before any one else had the chance. And besides I won't let anything happen to him. I hope you understand that I care deeply for Jeremy and I just met him. That must mean something. And I'll talk to Damon for you. I have a way with words with Damon. I'm practically irresistible". I told him. He chuckled and shooed me away.

"Have a nice Mr. Saltzman. Come by the house later tonight and every thing will be resolved". I said opening the door and leaving to go to lunch. I walked through the now empty halls towards my locker. I felt pressure on my shoulder and looked to my left to see Damon there. I leaned into his side as we walked.

"How's your day been"? He asked me.

"It's been good. Jeremy and I have the same schedule. So I'm excited for that". I said detaching myself from him and opening my locker.

"Did you possibly have something to do with that"?

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't". I said throwing my stuff in and slamming my locker.

"You're like a Minnie me. I love it". He said picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed and hung on to him. When he finally set me down I hugged real tight.  
>"I'm really glad I'm back. I missed you so much". I whispered. I felt a tear slip and Damon whipped it away.<p>

"Please don't cry. I will never leave you. I love you to much Isa". He said hugging me tight.

"I love you too Damon. Now come on I'm starving". I said taking his and dragging him to the cafeteria.

**Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to introduce the school idea to everyone. And I know it's asking a lot but I would really appreciate it if y'all would review. Tell me if you liked it or what you didn't. Criticism is good and I accept it! Please Review ~Kaelyn 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update, but I just got my lap top back today. I have also edited the early chapters. Nothing big just a little tweak here and there. I hope you like the new chapter. Another one will be on it's way soon! 3 Kaelyn**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_School came and went like any other boring day. Jeremy only sat next to me in three of our classes, but I guess that's ok for now. We have our date tonight at around 7, and I'm really looking forward to that. Alaric is supposed to come around 5ish which is in about 15 minutes, so Stefan, Damon, and I can explain things to him. Damon said I had to take things easy with Jeremy because apparently two of his girlfriends died before I came. Doesn't that suck? I mean he was telling me that he changed Vicki and she went all psycho on Elena trying to kill her and Stefan had to kill her. And then his second GF Anna was a three hundred year old vampire and died in a fire that John Gilbert (his uncle) started. Man, that's got to be ruff. So, if things go well tonight I still don't think that I will call us dating anyway. I mean I don't want to hurt him if it doesn't work out or anything. Oh, I have to go. Damon's calling for me. _

_ 3 Isabella Salvatore_

I set my diary down on my night stand and walked around my room to my door.

"Isabella, come down here". Damon yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming; don't get your panties in a wad". I shot back. I heard him whisper dork and laughed. As I was taking the turn in the stair case I saw- not just Alaric- but everyone. Jeremy, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jenna were all sitting in the living room waiting.

"What are they doing here; I thought I was just talking to Alaric". I asked coming up behind Damon. He turned around and mouthed 'Be nice'.

"Because they all wanted to know about you and I think that's a good thing so you don't have to tell the story 8 times". Damon said taking my hand and leading us to the coach. I sat down next to him and gave him the 'Are kidding me' look.

"What if I didn't plan on telling anyone else? That's my decision isn't it"? I asked standing up. I did not want to tell people that I didn't even know about what had happened to me. I don't have to. Damon pulled me back onto the couch roughly and started whispering in my ear.

"I don't care that you don't want to tell them. They are the most trusted group of humans you could ever tell. If I trust them, so should you. And besides if they slip up we can have a little fun". I could hear his smirk when he said the last words. I whispered back to him.

"But I don't know them and I don't trust them yet. You can't ask me to do this Damon. If truly loved me you wouldn't make me do this. And I wouldn't want to kill any of them because they are Elena's friends. Now I'm going up to the office, Send Alaric and only Alaric". I angrily said. I stood up and shook off Damon's hand and went up the stairs. I could hear two sets off footsteps behind me. One was Damon's the other Alaric's. I turned into our library/office and got comfy in one of the single chairs.

Damon came in first and then Alaric followed in. Alaric sat across from me and Damon sat in front of me on floor resting his back against my legs like we used to do before I left. Even though I was mad at him, but this was the most comforting any one could do for me.

"So what do you want to know"? I asked looking directly in Alaric eyes. He shifted looking very uncomfortable. Hah that's what you get for dealing with vampires.

"Well, I would just like to know if you share the same views as your brothers". He said.

"And what kind of views would that be"? I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Um", He swiped his fore head before continuing, "They want to protect this town, and the humans in it from danger. They won't kill any one unless they are presumed a threat and they'll keep there secret from any one out side of this group, and also I'm quite fascinated about your past. I never knew there was A Third Salvatore". He said finishing.

"Well, I would protect this town with my life because it's my home town and I love it here. I can't say that I will enjoy protecting humans, but I will do it with out protest. I won't kill anybody unless they threaten the ones I love and I like to keep my secret from any human ears, but it seems that the word is already around, so yes I promise not to tell anyone outside of are little trust group". I said sarcastically.

"As for my past I shall tell you know under one condition. You tell no one what you have hear here because I will tell everyone else when I'm ready. So here's the condition. You say something and I slit your throat". I said darkly. His eyes got big and he shook his head yes.

"I won't tell anyone". He said quickly.

"Well you see I was born April 16, 1848 in Mystic Falls Virginia to Giuseppe and Marianne Salvatore. My mother died giving birth to me and for that my father saw me as the murder of his love and for that he hated me moment my mother died. Damon stepped in being my father figure, teaching me how to walk, talk, eat properly, and he was my best friend. I knew I could always count on him unlike Stefan. Father favored Stefan because he wasn't as involved with me as Damon was.

Whenever Father would call for him he would always leave me" Alaric interrupted me.

"Why did your father hate Damon"?

"Father hated Damon because he was a disappointment through his eyes just because he loved me. It was difficult growing up in a house with some wishing you died instead of your mother. When I was six I got my lady in waiting and tutor Ms. Emily Bennett. Two years later I found out she was a witch, but that didn't bother me because she was like my sister. Two weeks before my 16th birthday Damon, Emily, and I were in the market when we laid eyes on Ms. Katherine Pierce. She glanced over at us and smiled big. When she walked over we saw that my father was following her.

We knew something was going on, but we weren't quite sure until she came up to us and said;

"It's a pleasure to meet Isabella and Damon. I'm Katherine Pierce and I shall be boarding at your house until my father comes. Won't that be great"?

Even then I knew it was fake enthusiasm. From that day on Damon neglected me and followed Katherine around like a lost puppy. When I found out that Katherine was sleeping with both Damon and Stefan I was furious. I marched right up to her room and banged on the door forgetting all the manners I was taught. When she opened the door she was her under layer and her corset. Practically naked. We had fight bickering back and fourth and that's when I saw it. I ran going for the stairs, but she was so fast. She threw me into the wall causing my head to bleed. She looked right at me and her pupils went so huge and she told me to forget everything that had just happened. I just looked at her funny. She growled out in frustration and whispered 'shield'. And then when I thought it was all over she cut her wrist and forced me to drink her blood.

When she finally pulled her wrist away I watched in horror as it just sealed up and looked as porcelain as ever. It was revolting from the veins to the instant healing. I reached up to the back of my head where the blood was and found that it wasn't bleeding anymore. She told me to go and get cleaned up and threatened to kill Damon and Stefan if I told any what had just happened. Emily told me everything that was going on and cleaned my dried blood of my hair. That day I found out that Vampires were real". I paused, using vampire speed to get out of the chair and walked slowly to one of the book cases and continued my story.

"The next day was my birthday. Emily said I had to be extra careful because I still had vampire blood coursing through my veins and if I died I would become a vampire. When Damon came into my room with a wrapped present my day got brighter. I hadn't seen Damon in a whole week. I had thought that he would've forgotten my birthday. But he didn't. At that point my thoughts were just on spending the whole day with Damon like he had planned. I opened my present slowly, every once in awhile looking up at Damon seeing the smile on his face that I had missed so much. When I looked back down I saw a black leather bound journal with my name engraved in cursive and a little message on the front. It said;

'To my Sorella. To have a loving relationship with you is not simply to have a friend or a confident - it is to have a soul mate for life. Love Damon Forever and Always'". I stopped talking and let the tear roll down my check as I reached up to retrieve what I was looking for. As the leather touched my skin more tears rolled down my face. I felt arms tighten around me and I softly wept into Damon's chest. I had my journal pressed to my chest which was also touching Damon's. I pulled back and looked into Damon's eyes. They were glossy, full of tears. I know he didn't like this part of the story just as much as I didn't. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and then wiped the tears off of my face. I pulled away from him and sat back down in my chair and he took his normal position in front of me.

"We spent the whole day together. We had a picnic out in the fields and chased each other till my feet hurt and then we watched the sunset together. Damon said something to me that day that I will never forget. 'Sorella, I'm starting to feel that my feelings for Katherine aren't real. I wish I didn't spend as much time with that I did because I missed you. I hope you can forgive me'. After we left the field he lead me up to my room and bid me good night and happy birthday. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door and when I opened I saw a fuming Katherine. She grabbed my arm and suddenly we were in the forest and I was thrown into a tree. I smelt blood once again, but I didn't pay attention because I was picked up and slammed into the tree again. I was crying by then and when she put her face up to mine I cried even harder. She said to me;

"_You have no idea how much I just want to sink my teeth into your pretty little neck and drink you dry. But I thought, me being so 'kind', was to change you and let you live a pitiful life with your broken hearted brothers. I don't even love Damon. He was just a distraction. Stefan, Stefan is my love and one day I'll get him too, but for now I want to watch your sorry life fall limp to the ground. Oh and I won't be here when you wake up". She told me forcing her bloody wrist in my mouth._

And then I heard a sickening crack and everything went dark". I whispered the last words and looked at my journal again. I never wrote anything in it. I kept it simply because of the cover. Maybe I'll start writing in it. It'll just be stories of Damon and me. I felt another tear roll down my face and I closed my eyes. Someone picked me up, sat down in my chair, and cradled me in there arms. I knew it was Damon from his scent. I opened my eyes and saw that Alaric was waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry this is the hardest part". I sniffled and felt Damon's arms tighten around me.

"Take your time. I don't mind". He replied. I felt Damon's breath against my ear and then heard whispering.

"Sorella è ok io sono qui per voi". He whispered.

"Per sempre e sempre"? I whispered back.

"Per sempre e sempre sorella". He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"When I woke up I was inside the maid's quarters on the far end of our property line. Emily had helped me get there and changed me into clean clothes. We talked about a few things and then she packed me a suitcase of corsets, dresses, jewelry, and a few jeans and shirts, so it would be easier to hunt in. I loved Emily and I didn't want to leave my sister, but I had to, to keep my brothers safe. I took one last look at my house and ran. Five days later I got a letter that was spelled to me by Emily saying my brothers died and came back as vampires after being shot by Father. But she can't find them because they ran away. That started the hunt to find my brothers. I didn't find them for more than 50 years in the outskirts of Miami, Florida.

About a year and half ago I left them because I was angry at Stefan for dating Elena and I got involved with a Cold One and is family. And I also became friends with a shape shifter. When he left me to 'protect' me I came back because it was killing me to be away from my brothers. And now Edward is back pledging his undying love to me even thought I never loved him. So there you go. Are you satisfied now"? I asked leaning back against Damon's shoulder.

"I think so, and I'm sorry that that all happened to you. I know it doesn't change anything, but I'm truly sorry that you had to meet Katherine. And I understand why wouldn't want Stefan dating Elena. She ruined your lives. But Elena won't do that". Alaric said standing up.

"Have a nice night Alaric". I said falling more onto Damon.

"You too Isabella, Damon". He nodded and left.

When he left I turned my head into Damon's chest and cried till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I picked Isabella up and cradled her to my chest and was walking to her room when Jeremy came up.

"What happened"? He whispered looking very concerned.

"She doesn't take talking about her past well. Especially if she gets detailed like she did. You're going to have t postpone your date. Sorry Jeremy". I said walking around him to her door. When we walked I closed it behind me. I laid her gently down and took the journal out of her hands and set it down on her night stand. I walked towards her feet and took her shoes and socks off. I sat on the edge of her bed stroking her hair humming the lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child. I stayed for about five minutes and then got up. As I turned around I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Soggiorno con me prego fratello". I heard her whisper.

"Sorella di corso". I replied lying down next to her scooping her up in my arms holding her till we both fell asleep to each other's breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

_**Italian Translation **_

"Sorella è ok io sono qui per voi". -sister it's ok I'm here for you

"Per sempre e sempre"? - Forever and always?

"Per sempre e sempre sorella". - Forever and Always sister

"Soggiorno con me prego fratello"-Stay with me please brother

"Sorella di corso -of course sister

**So this was the third chapter! Remember to review. It makes me feel that people are actually reading my story. And check out my other stories too! REVIEW! 3 Kaelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

I know the wait for this chapter took so long, i just got back from the beach yesterday and wrote this chapter up. Reviews make me feel important. 3 Kaelyn

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>_

_**It's been 3 weeks since I told Alaric my past. He hasn't slipped up yet, so for that I'm thankful. Damon and I have been inseparable just like old times. The only times I see Jeremy is in groups, at school in every class which I ignore him- I know it's rude-, and I refuse to allow myself alone time with him. I know I love him because when I'm around him I feel like he's my world. But I can't get over the fact that his past two girlfriends died. It's not because I'm worried of dying- I'm already dead- I don't want to get to close to a guy that still might have feelings for another girl. A dead girl. I know I sound ridiculous, but I'm going to give it some time. I still kind of owe him a date, but I think it can wait a while longer. As for Elena we have become closer than I ever thought imaginable. Caroline reminds me a lot like Jessica from Forks. The bubbly personality and chatter box non stop. Except she's definitely not bitchy like Jessica. We've become great friends as well as Bonnie and I. She's more of the laid back person, but when it's just us girls she is so much fun to be around. In fact Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I are supposed to be meeting at the grill in 10 minutes. So I'll write more after school. **_

_** 3 Isabella**_

I sat my Diary down on my night stand and walked into my closet to pick out my outfit. After breakfast at the Grill we have to go to school since it is Tuesday. I picked out my blue and white striped owl shirt with my black leather jacket on top and white shorts with knee converse.

"Isabella come down some one's here to see you". Damon yelled.

"Just one minute". I said shouting back. I grabbed my iPhone and headed downstairs. As I came into the kitchen Damon looked furious. Did I take that long?

"What's wrong"? I asked. He pointed into the parlor and I saw the whole Cullen family sitting there. Before I knew it I was being picked up and swung around. Emmett I'm guessing. I laughed as he sat me down.

"Bella-Boo. I missed you". He said.

"Well, then why not next time you don't listen to your brooding brother, Huh". I said punching him in the arm. He winced back and gave me a funny look.

"Oh right sorry. I'll try to be careful". I said laughing. I turned to look at the rest of the Cullens.

"Why are you here"? I asked walking over to stand next to Damon. He put his arm around my shoulders and I heard Edward growl. I growled right back and saw Esme flinch.

"Bella dear, is there something your not telling us. Is there something going on between you and this boy"? She asked softly. She was gripping Carlisle's hand in a death grip. I looked up at Damon and we both started laughing so hard. As I composed myself I cleared my throat and straightened my jacket.

"Oh Esme. I haven't been asked that before. So you all think I'm dating Damon", I saw them nod their heads, "Oh alrighty then. Take a good look". I whispered 'smirk' to Damon and we both looked almost identical with our posture and smirk plastered on our faces. They all gasped even Rosalie.

"But Bella", Alice started.

"It's Isabella to you". I snapped back. She shrunk a bit back in Jasper. Good. She started talking again.

"We didn't know you had in siblings". She said.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Mary-Alice". I said. She cringed at her real name.

"First off", I let my fangs come out and the veins pop out underneath my eyes, "I'm an original vampire. 10x stronger and faster than you'll ever be. Second, I'm 163 years old. Third, I never loved Edward and NEVER will", I looked him straight in the eye, "I only dated him so I could be closer to Alice, but that didn't work out to well since she was leaving me like last weeks trash. And last but not least. I have two older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore that are both still alive and breathing. Well, as alive as they can be as vampires". I said looking bored.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some where to be. So please can you leave. And Edward, feel free to let the door hit you on your out. Your little 'human'", I spat, "wants a laugh". I said smirking. I heard Jasper and Emmett try and hold back there laughter as they walked through door.

"I will get you back Isabella. If it's the last thing I do". He said and left behind his family.

"Ugh, drama queens are so dramatic. Damon are you coming? I'll let you drive". I tauntingly dangled his keys

"Yep let's go 'girlfriend'". He said sarcastically. We both cracked up and go into his car. We drove in comfortable silence the whole way there. As we reached the front of the Grill I saw Jeremy standing out at the front with Tyler. Surprisingly Tyler and I have become really close friends considering the first day of school. We got out of the car and met around the front. He put his arm around my shoulders so Jeremy wouldn't try and stop me.

"Hey Isabella, you going to go to the game this Friday and watch me and your brothers kick some ass". Tyler asked walking up to me.

"Duh, I wouldn't miss it for anything". I said bumping my fist with his. Damon, Tyler, and I chatted about the up coming game and I noticed that Jeremy didn't say anything.

"Alright, bye Tyler. Jeremy". I said. We left to go inside and heard Jeremy whisper to Tyler.

"Why does she hate me"?

I sighed and continued walking inside. I spotted the girls and Stefan sitting at one of the booths with our food already there. I sat down beside Stefan and Damon sat on my other side. I was sandwiched in between both of my overly protective brothers. Just great.

"Aw, look it's the Salvatore bunch all cute and cuddly". Caroline said.

"Oh shut up Forbes". I said sticking a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"So did you guys hear yet"? Elena asked.

"Um, no I guess not. What's going on"? I asked.

"Apparently there are 5 new kids coming to school". She said.

"How fantastic is that". I muttered.

"What. What's wrong Isa"? Stefan said looking at me.

"The Cullens are coming to our school. Which means my stalkerish ex boyfriend is coming". I said. I couldn't believe they would do this.

"Incoming". Damon muttered. I looked up and saw Jeremy walk up to our table.

"Isabella, can I talk to you please". He asked. With Elena right here I couldn't ignore him because she would probably be mad at me.

"I guess". I said standing up.

"Non avete bisogno di". Damon said.

"Ma ho bisogno di. Torno subito". I said

I walked with Jeremy to an empty corner and sat down across from him.

"What happened between us? After speaking to Alaric 3 weeks ago you've been ignoring me every where we go. Did I say something that hurt your feelings"? He waited patiently for my answer.

"It's a stupid reason Jer. I don't know really how to explain". I said messing with my fingers. He put his hand over mine and tilted my head up. I looked into his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"How about from the beginning"? I pulled my hands away form his and looked back up at him.

"Damon told me about Ana Jer. Your first serious girlfriend was killed because she was a vampire"- He interrupted me.

"So you don't want to get involved with me because you think you could die"?

"No. You don't know how much that's not true. Jer, I'm worried that if I get involved with you, you might die. Putting you in our world puts you at risk". I said taking his hands.

"I'm already involved in your world. My sister is dating a vampire, my uncle is a former vampire hunter, and my aunt is also aware of everything that bumps in the night. I'm not scared to be in a relationship with a vampire. I almost trust them a lot more than I do humans and that's saying something since Damon tried to kill me once. Isabella please just give me a chance". His eyes were pleading to me. I was surprised that Damon had tried to kill Jeremy. I guess I'll have to ask at a later time.

"There's the football game this Friday night. Would you like to come with me"? I asked. I so hope that I don't regret doing this.

"Um, ya sure. Will you talk to me this week or are going to continue ignoring me"? He asked. I saw every one at the other table getting up so I was assuming it was time to leave for school. I stood up and walked to Jeremy's side of the table. He looked up at me as I grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"I promise not to ignore you anymore". I said reaching up for his face and pulling it down. I placed my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer.

"What the hell Isabella". I heard some one yell. I quickly broke away from Jeremy and moved in front of him.

"What are you doing here Edward"? I growled. I looked past him and saw Damon and Stefan coming back our way.

"Well I came to talk to my girlfriend, but find her kissing some pot head jock". He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of my sister before I rip your tongue off and make you swallow it". Damon said. The Grill had quickly gone empty because of school, so there were no bystanders to watch. Edward's grip tightened on me and he pulled me toward his chest and growled at Damon and Stefan. I hit him in the gut with my elbow and his grip loosened just enough for me to twist his arm around and kick his legs out beneath him. I pinned his arms on his sides and I felt my vampire face come out.

"I said to stay away from me and I meant it Edward. I don't love you. I'm not your girlfriend and if you so much as talk or touch Jeremy I will kill you so fast you want be able to say 'Hi'. Do I make myself clear"? I said picking up his face and slamming his head into the ground. I squeezed his neck tighter making his face crack in several places. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulder. Hm so you want to play it that way. I pulled up his shirt with my other hand and clawed at his skin.

I saw him wince, but the smile never left his face. I dug my nails in his skin and grabbed a chunk out of his side and tossed it to Damon. It was about as big as a fist and made Edward scream like a girl.

"Are. We. Clear". I growled. He didn't answer. So I put my hand in the hole I just made and stuck my fingers in it pushing on the open wound. He whimpered and shook his head yes. I got off of him and grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him to Damon.

"Give me it". I said. He tossed me the chunk of rock and I walked over to the fire place and tossed it in. Edward cried out in frustration and snarled at me.

"That's why you don't mess with the Salvatore's". Stefan said taking Jeremy outside and Damon waited for me.

"Edward, I love your family including Rosalie, but I hate you so much. If you ever thought you could win my heart you just lost all your chances. Oh wait that's right you didn't have any chances any way. Please, if you love me at all you will just leave me alone and try to find your real mate. I don't love you Edward. Let that hole be your reminder". I said. Damon and I got in his car with Stefan and Jeremy in the backseat and we sped off to school.

**B&J B&J B&J B&J**

"I can't believe you did that to Eddie. I mean I wouldn't have been able to do that with out getting in trouble". Emmett pouted. All of us were sitting at the same lunch table. Even Edward, that just kept to himself and didn't talk. Perfect. Jeremy was sitting on my right and Damon was on my left. It was crazy how protective Damon was being right now. At least he was keeping a normal conversation with Bonnie who was sitting on his right. I kind of think something's going on between the two but I'm not sure.

"You wouldn't do it in the first place Emmy. He's your brother. And Esme would kill you". I laughed. Everybody was whispering about the new kids and how they already joined the popular crowed. So this is how we sat. At the end of the table on our side was Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Me, and then Jeremy. On their side at the end were Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Matt, and Caroline.

"Yeah but still, It's not fair". He whined. Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head and he winced ducking his head lower.

"Emmett, you're such a child. Grow a pair, man". Damon said.

"Guys shut up and look who's coming over". I said. It was Rebecca. The flyer from the cheer squad, no doubt wanting to talk to the Cullens. She came up to our table and looked at me evilly. What the hell did I do.

"So, what? Do they let you share them or do they need to know your dirty little secret so I can have one of them". She snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about"? I asked. I felt Jeremy's hand grab mine and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, your dating Jeremy and Edward. Do they know? Do y'all like have fun altogether". I stood up quick knocking my chair over in the process. I heard Damon whisper 'no', but I wasn't listening. I walked up and stood right in front of her and by now the whole cafeteria was quiet. Good, now they can all hear. I saw her flinch, but she quickly composed herself.

"You need to listen real good missy. I don't want your crap all year about me dating two people. I am NOT dating two people for your information because I'm not a slut like you. I know how much you'd love to watch though if I were having a threesome with them. Because you know what. Your sick, twisted, little skank. And if you talk to me again I swear to god you'll get more embarrassed than this". I started to turn away before I got an idea. I turned to her and started my compulsion.

"Meet me at the library straight after school today and tell no one of this meeting. Do you understand"? I whispered so only she could hear.

"Yes". I turned away from her and took my seat again.

"So where were we"? I asked. They all looked at me with shocked written all over there faces.

"I'm not as nice as Bella Swan. Get used to it". I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter wasn't as great. Review and give me your ideas for later on. I might use them i might not. I'd love your feedback! 3 Kaelyn<strong>

_Translations:_

"Non avete bisogno di".- .-You don't have to.

"Ma ho bisogno di. Torno subito-But I need to. I'll be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the long awaited update! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Ok I'll just be five minutes". I told Damon. I walked into the library and found Rebecca.<p>

"What am I doing here"? She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you're going to do me a favor".

"And why exactly would I do that".

"Because you have no choice', my eyes dilated, "You are going to follow Edward Cullen around all day at school. You won't leave his side when he tells you to go away. You won't leave him if he hurts you. And you will definitely not leave him if he's family tells you to go away or threatens you". I finished the compulsion.

"So what's the favor you're going to do for me"?

"I'm going to follow Edward around all day school no matter what". She said in a dead tone.

"Good". I said turning on my heel and leaving her. I walked out the door and went to Damon's Ferrari and got in.

"So what'd you do"? He asked revving the engine.

"Oh you know a little bit of this and that. Nothing to drastic". I smirked.

"God I love having you back". Damon said. He looked over at me and gave me a true genuine smile. I loved it even more than the famous Salvatore smirk.

"So what's going on with you and Bonnie"? I asked.

"Um, what do u mean"? His grip tightened on the wheel.

"Dude, seriously? I know you like her. Why don't you just ask her on date and see how things go"?

"I don't know. What if she actually doesn't like me that way and I'm just hallucinating things"?

"Well for one, I can tell that she likes you. So that must mean something. And besides if you never do find out she'll be taken by some one else and where would that leave you? No where". I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for support.

"Maybe you can ask her to the after party for the football game at Tyler's house".

"I'll think about it". Was his reply. Ugh. Damon come on man. Grow a pair.

"Besides who in their right mind would turn down the hottest running back this school has ever seen"? I said. He chuckled and pulled into the driveway where I saw Elena standing with her arms crossed over her chest staring right at me. What the Fuck! What did I do now?

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet Bonnie and Caroline a half an hour ago to shop". She said grabbing my hand. I slipped out of her hold and ran back to Damon. I gave him a hug.

"Please just ask her. I want to see you happy". I kissed him on the cheek and went back to Elena who was standing by my bike.

"You're driving since you made me wait". She said putting on Jeremy's helmet. I laughed a little bit pulling on my helmet and starting up the engine. I let it idle for a minute before taking off at 80 mph towards the mall.

…

"Here what about these"? Caroline held up a pair of black Gucci stilettos.

"It's a football game for crying out loud. I want something comfy Care".

"What like a pair of Converse"? She sneered. I thought about for a moment.

"Exactly Caroline". I picked up my bags and went to the other side of the store and found the Converse section. I browsed and saw the cutest purple converse.

"Hey what about these"? I said holding them up for Elena to see.

"Well, they don't match yellow, but you can always get them for some other time". She said picking up a pair of black ankle converse.

"What about these"? She said passing them over to me. I set the purple ones back in the box intent on buying them and checked out the black ones. Hm I like em.

"They're perfect. Thanks Elena". I grabbed an 8 in both the purple and the black Converse and went to check out. So far I have gotten 4 new outfits and we found the school football shirts for Friday night and I even found one with Damon's number 39 and last name, Elena got Stefan's number 16, and Caroline got Tyler's number 52. We couldn't find Jeremy's number or I would've gotten his.

"Alright come on we still have homework to finish". Bonnie said getting her stuff.

"Where are we meeting at"? I asked walking out of the mall to Caroline's car.

"Tyler's house, the boys will meet us there". She said opening her trunk. We all stuffed everything in her trunk and Elena and I went to my bike. The last time I went to the Lockwood Manor was when I was human and 15. Gosh it makes me sound old.

We arrived at Tyler's about 5 minutes before Caroline because I went about 80 mph in a 60 mph speed zone. Woops. Elena and I walked up to the front door and before we could've knocked Damon threw open the door and let us in. I pulled him over to the side so I could ask him something.

"Are you going to ask her"?

"I don't know. I just need to see if I have a chance first Isa".

"Oh Damon". I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly and didn't let go for a few moments. I pulled back and put both hands on either side of his face.

"Damon, any girl would be lucky to have you. Just remember that ok". I grabbed his hand and walked into the sitting room and sat down in a chair. Damon sat against my legs again. Jeremy was across the room talking happily to Tyler to even notice I was in the room. When the front door opened Damon and my head snapped to the hallway to see Bonnie and Caroline coming through. Bonnie sat next to me witch made Damon tense up a little.

I ran my fingers through his and murmured in Italian,

"È OK. Solo respiro. Calma fratello. Non c'è bisogno di essere nervosa". Damon nodded to me and Stefan's head snapped up when he heard me speaking Italian.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato fratello? Egli è perdere il controllo"? Stefan whispered to me. I shook my head no and mouthed 'later'. My hands kept smoothing Damon's hair to keep him a little calmer. I think during our Italian conversation Jeremy noticed I was here and waved me over. For the second time that night I shook my head no and pointed down to Damon. I don't think he really understood because his face fell.

"You need to ask to see Bonnie right now and get over it. You're over 100 yrs old for Gods sake". I whispered so only Damon could hear.

"Belle. Ma se si va male ho intenzione di addossare a lei". I flicked him up side the head and blurred behind Jeremy before any one could see me. I saw Damon whisper something to Bonnie and they went outside. I put my hands over Jeremy's eyes and bent down to his ear.

"Guess who". I kissed underneath his ear and felt him shiver. I giggled at his reaction and in vampire speed I picked him up and ran him to the Gazebo in the back yard.

"If you wanted to leave you could've just asked". He said backing me up on one of the posts. I slung my arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. He responded immediately moving against my lips. I tugged on his hair pulling him in deeper. He grabbed my ass and lifted my legs up and I instantly wrapped them around his waist. I opened up my lips and let him explore my mouth both moaning as he rubbed his erection into me.

"HEY. Get your tongue out of her mouth so we can start working on our homework". Tyler yelled from the back door. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against my collarbone. I flipped Tyler off and watched as he chuckled and went back in. I slowly un-wrapped my legs from around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head and he smiled at me. I smiled back putting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you good"? I asked. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me again.

"Other than the fact that Tyler interrupted us, yes I am. I think that was the best kiss of my life".

"I didn't mean that way. But that's good to know. I was asking if you're ok down there". I told letting my eyes drop to his pants. I pulled them back up after a few seconds and saw him grinning like an idiot.

"Wipe that off your face now or you won't ever get to kiss me again". I said pushing against his chest.

"You can't resist me". He said pulling me in for another short kiss. We pulled away and I grabbed his hand leading him to the back door.

"But I did for 3 weeks". When I said that I instantly regretted it because his whole face fell and his body slouched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. I know I was stupid for even thinking what I thought, but I always manage to screw something up". I turned around and looked at him.

The fucker was smiling!

"What the hell Jer? What did you want an apology or something. I actually care you dimwit". I said lightly punching him in the arm.

"So, I wanted to see if you did care". He said.

"Oh, whatever. Come on". I said. I used vampire speed to get to the living room where everyone was and saw that Damon was sitting by himself and Bonnie was no where to be seen. I blipped into his lap and hung on around his neck.

"Dove Bonnie? Non tutto va OK?"

"Sì. È andato tutto perfetto. Lei ha accettato di essere la mia ragazza, ma lei e la nonna aveva chiamato a casa e fare qualcosa." I hugged him tightly whispering congratulations.

"Vedi cosa succede quando si cresce un paio." I said ducking from his hand that was going to swat the back of my head.

"How did you enjoy Jeremy's tongue down your throat"? He said taunted.

"It was amazing. He tasted like"- Damon's hand clamped down over my mouth before I could get anything else out.

"Don't you dare tell me the details of your love life. You know very well I will hunt him down and kill him for touching you like that if I know". I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness.

"Vi treccia francese i miei capelli fratello come ai vecchi tempi"? I asked.

"Solo se lei promette di non condividere i dettagli". He said setting me down on the floor.

"Deal". I settled in between his legs and felt his fingers go to work.

Everyone was looking at us questioningly except Stefan who understood everything we said. Jeremy sat down next to Tyler again looking sad. I shrugged my shoulders at him and winked. He chuckled under his breath and relaxed into his seat.

"Well, obviously they aren't going to share what they are talking about, so let's get to work on this stupid script". Tyler said handing the spiral and pen over to Caroline. We had to make a script for bullying in our English class as a school wide thing. We got to pick our group and of course we all knew who we were going to be with.

**…FRIDAY...…..**

"When was the Magna Carta established Miss, Salvatore"? Mr. Saltzman obviously caught me talking to Matt. Man, I really wish he would get a life.

"1215, Mr. Saltzman, and if you are going to ask why they were established it's because it was the King's first act in sharing power with the people. Yet only the high upper class would even be elected to be in the Magna Carta". I said. Matt and a few others stifled there laughs into their hands at the look on Mr. Saltzman's face.

"Correct. You always seem to astonish me Ms. Salvatore". He said looking at me. I coked my head to the side only to be answered by the shrill voice of the bell. As I picked up my books, a pair of hands reached in front of me taking them for me. I looked up only to be met by the icy blue eyes of my brother.

"Damon, what are doing? Aren't you supposed to be going to Physics"? I asked hooking my arm in his.

"Been there done that. I thought you could use someone charming and funny to walk you to your next class and since your boyfriend lacks that I thought I would come". He smirked down at me and continued to lead me to my locker.

"Very funny. Speaking of relationships, I see Bonnie hasn't dumped you yet. I mean four days for you is like a record". I opened up my locker and took the books from the not so pleasant face of Damon.

"Oh, get your knickers out of a twist. You know I'm only joking". Slamming my locker I take his arm again and went in the direction of English.

"Are you going to make a touchdown for me tonight"? I asked looking up at him from my lashes. I saw him struggle for words as he saw me use my pout.

"Sure thing sis, but you better tell Tyler to give me a pretty good damn pass". He said. We stood out side my class and he gave me this look that I've never seen before.

"What's wrong"? He shook his head as if to clear those thoughts away.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you this kind of happy before in a long time. It's a nice yet frightening change". I pulled him in quick hug as the bell sounded and whispered in his ear.

"I'll always be your little sister no matter what". I let go and went in to take my seat next Jeremy.

**...Game Time...**

"GO DAMON". Bonnie and I yelled. He was passing the 20 yard line after a 60 yard pass from Tyler. There was only ten seconds left…..

The crown went crazy as Damon won the winning touchdown. We ran onto the field and I went straight to Damon.

"You got my touchdown". I yelled hugging while he twirled me around.

"I told you I would". He said kissing my forehead.

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Go find Bonnie". I walked away looking for Jeremy.

"Jer!" I yelled. He turned around and a grin plastered his face.

"You were amazing". I said giving him a kiss. He kissed me back and his sweaty bangs brushed my fore head. I pulled away from him.

"Ew. You stink really bad". I scrunched up my nose.

"What? Are your vampy senses tingling"? He teased me. I slapped his arm with a little force and saw hi wince. Good.

"Shut"- , I was interrupted when I felt a pair of hands shove me forwards. I saw Jeremy stumble. Who was pushing us?

"Shh. Just be quite and walk out of here slowly. Bonnie and Elena are already gone. We need to leave". Damon whispered.

"Why"? I asked.

"Katherine".

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting for the longest update in the world! I know it awhile, but I just started a new term and i seriously think my teachers are trying to fail me! But hopefully i can get the next chapter out quicker. <strong> Please Review and tell me your likes and dislikes!<strong>

Italian Translation:

**È OK. Solo respiro. Calma fratello. non c'è bisogno di essere nervosa.** -It's ok. Just breath. Calm down brother. No need to be nervous.

**Cosa c'è di sbagliato fratello? ****Egli è perdere il controllo****? ****- **What's wrong brother? Is he losing control?

**Belle. Ma se si va male ho intenzione di addossare a lei. - **Fine. But if it goes wrong I'm going to blame you.

**Hey, dove Bonnie? Non tutto va OK? - **Hey, where's Bonnie? Did everything go OK?

**Sì. È andato tutto perfetto. Lei ha accettato di essere la mia ragazza, ma lei e la nonna aveva chiamato a casa e fare qualcosa.** - Yes. Everything went perfect. She agreed to be my girlfriend, but her grandmother called her and she had to go home and do something.

**Vedi cosa succede quando si cresce un paio. - **See what happens when you grow a pair.

**Vi treccia Francese i miei capelli fratello come ai vecchi tempi"?** -Will you French braid my hair brother like old times?

**Solo se lei promette di non condividere i dettagli**. - Only if you promise to not share details.


End file.
